Love and Faith Doctor and Rose
by xxHotaruxDenise
Summary: This is my first Doctor Who fan fiction. It takes place after season four and just before season five. Rose is on the alternate world and trying to move on with the Doctor's human double John Doctor. But she still cannot get over The Doctor until the call
1. Chapter 1

Faith in Love – Reba and Rascal Flatts

The Doctor and Rose song fan fic

**You felt this coming on, you've seen it for a while**

**But there are no regrets between us**

**We have to talk about it, what we've always known**

**The hardest parts about today is tonight we'll be alone**

"I love you." Rose stammered as The Doctor began to fade in front of her.

The Doctor smiled. "I know." A pause then, "Rose Tyler I..." Then he was gone and Rose felt so alone.

She sat up quickly as she looked around her room. She felt fresh tears roll down her face. She had been dreaming that dream forever. Ever since he left.

"Rose, Rose you okay?" Her mother walked in all worried.

_Like always. She worries too much bout me. I have a little sibling now. That is who she should be worrying about. There she goes getting ready to baby me again._

"Rose darling you have to call him." Her mother murmured as she sat down next to Rose on the bed. She pulled Rose close to her and ran a hand through her daughters long blond hair.

_I sighed letting her baby me. Partly cause she would not sleep again till she knew I was alright. I was getting use to this routine. Though Mum was right, I should call him. I did still have my magic phone so to speak. It let me talk to anyone. Anywhere, anytime even across universes._

"Okay I will give him a ring in tomorrow." Rose told her mother quietly. This seemed to satisfied her mother at the moment.

"Okay now get back to sleep. You got work tomorrow." She kissed Rose on the forehead and stood up. "Night dear." She turned once more to look and Rose then headed back to her and her husband's room.

_I lay back down and closed my eyes letting the tears come. Why was love so bloody hard? I really did not think I would get anymore sleep tonight. I missed him so much! The Doctor, MY Doctor._

**We were just two hearts**

**Bound for different roads**

**Why they didn't lead us to forever**

**We may never know**

**Oh, I will carry you with me**

**I will hold on to our memories **

**Don't let the dreams we didn't find make you feel like giving up**

**Keep holding on**

**And don't lose your faith in love**

Rose soon fell asleep though her dreams were still full of The Doctor. She had no idea across time and space the Doctor was thinking of her as well.

_Oh Rose, if only I had been able to rescue you and tell you that I too loved you. I am alone once again. I really miss my Rose Tyler. I don't like travailing without you._

The Doctor groaned. He had lost so many companions. Too many. He could not even save that girl from dying on the space cruise Titanic. He had tried but he had been too late.

_Then I lost Martha cause she loved me but, I could never love her. Then there was Donna who was not even able to remember her adventures with me or she would die! I almost got Rose back then I lost her again. I wish I could retire but, a Time Lord can never retire. It is our destiny and mission to travel through time and space until the end of time and so on._

The Doctor shook his head. His double had Rose now even though he knew John was not the same as him. He smirked at that.

_I cannot believe he chose John Doctor as his new name. He had refused to use John Smith like I always did. I know Rose loves him but not the same way she loves me. I have to get back to her. There is no other option. _

Moving a few buttons on the Tardis console it jerked, knocking him off his feet. He would get Rose back even if it was to only say he loved her. It had to be the answer there was no other option.

_Or was there? She had a right to be happy. I should not stop her. She and John should get married and be happy. I should not stop her. She knows I love her and she has to move on. But can I move on as well? Can't I just let her be? I have to let her go. She will die eventually and I can't handle loosing the women I love again. _

_Not like that. My whole family dead. I can't handle it again. Even though I love her in more ways then one._

**Life's gonna move on and the pages have to turn**

**We'll be stronger people now**

**From the lessons that we have learned**

**This one's gonna hurt, It's a little deeper break**

**But just know I'm praying for you**

**As I watch you walk away**

**We were just two hearts**

**Bound for different roads**

**Why they didn't lead us to forever**

**We may never know**

**Oh, I will carry you with me**

**I will hold on to our memories **

**Don't let the dreams we didn't find make you feel like giving up**

**Keep holding on**

**And don't lose your faith in love**

"You ready Rose?" John asked as he knocked on the bedroom door. Rose's mother had let him in. She was hoping he would make Rose happy. He was the Doctor technically well, sort of. The only difference is he had one heart instead of two.

_I sighed as John knocked on my bedroom door. Mum would just not give up would she? I had tried to call the Doctor but either he did not answer or he was ignoring it. I was not sure._ "Be right out." _I called to him as I finished getting dressed. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and headed out to meet John and get the day over with._

"Morning Rose." John said as he smiled at Rose once she came out of the room. She really was beautiful and she was his. Well, that was what he hoped.

"Lets go I did not sleep well so I just want to get this day over with." Rose stated as she led the way downstairs. "Bye mum, dad." Rose said briskly as she and John left the house and headed towards his car. He opened the door for Rose and she climbed in.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out to dinner later. I mean when is the last time you and I went out?" John asked and Rose sighed.

_It had been last night actually. I was not sure I wanted to go out to dinner again even if he threw a movie in as well. Though I knew I would give in just to keep my mum happy. _"Sounds good." _I told him as he started to drive down the road._

"Good, will go catch a film as well. Will go right after work." John stated as he turned on the radio. "You still packing I see." John said softly his eyes on the road ahead.

_Of course he would bring THAT up. John and I were moving in with each other to give Mum, Dad and the new baby sometime to themselves. I was still a bit leery bout it but, I was doing it. I was just taking my time._

"Yea, sorry bout that. I'm just trying to decide what should stay and what should go." Rose explained; her excuse actually.

"Should not be that hard. We plan on buying new things once we move in." John said as he parked. They had arrived at Rose's job. He leaned over to kiss her and Rose shied away. "Later." John said pulling back a bit hurt. Rose nodded as she got out of the car and headed into the dress shop.

John watched her and shook his head as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed to his own job down the block a bit.

_I watched him as he drove away. I could tell I had hurt him by not letting him kiss me. I had told him I wanted to go slow. I thought he understood. I opened my cell and called the Doctor again. This time the phone was picked up and my heart hammered in my chest._ "Doctor.."

_I said nothing at first. I could not answer before. It had hurt me not too. Now I stared at the phone wondering if I should hang up. Then her voice said my name and tears filled my eyes._ "Yes Rose it's me." _I knew what I was bout to say may hurt her but it was the only way. She had to move on. _

**It can hold you**

**It can save you**

**From anything or anyone**

**Heaven knows who's waiting for you**

**When two hearts come undone**

**Oh, I will carry you with me**

**I will hold on to our memories**

"Don't say such things Doctor." I heard Rose's words on the phone and my eyes teared up once again. I was hurting her, I could tell. "Please Rose move on with John. He loves you. He will always love you." _I could almost hear her heart breaking and I had caused it. This was so hard. But, I knew it was the right thing. It was the only way. I had to say goodbye. _

"I don't love John like I love you."_ I took a deep breath and finished speaking. _

"Please Rose do it for me. For what we had. You and I can never be. Goodbye." _Then, I hung up it was the hardest I ever had to do. I hoped she would now move on with John and be happy. It was what she deserved after everything she went through. She needed and deserved to be..happy._

**Don't let the dreams we didn't find make you feel like giving up**

**Keep holding on**

**And don't lose your faith**

**Oh, never, ever lose your faith in love**

**Don't ever lose your faith**

Please read and leave feedback


	2. Chapter 2

Song Fan Fic: The Only Promise That Remains Reba & Justin Timberlake

For Rose and Human Doctor

**When the ground beneath you starts shaking**

**Starts shaking**

**And you forget the place we came from**

**Came from**

**When your lost and looking for a way home**

**Your way home to me**

**I'll come out and find you**

Rose stared at the rain as it streaked down the window. She and the human Doctor had, had another fight. He had run out into the rain not even thinking

bout grabbing an umbrella or jacket.

_What is my problem anyways? He is still the Doctor. But he is not MY Doctor. Yet he is. I love him, well I think I do anyways. _

Rose headed into the kitchen to put on a kettle for tea. She looked around her flat. It was beautiful. The Doctor well, actually he was going by the name John Doctor for her sake. He Had chosen the place well. He had picked it special for them. Her mother and father lived right up the road with the new baby and she could easily walk to work.

Sighing she turned on the stove and went to the cupboard and took out two mugs. When she realized what she had done she put one back. She doubted John would be home tonight. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and held in the tears. She wanted John back home. She did love him it was just at times, so hard. She had loved the Doctor as well. Though as he had said John was the splitting image of him he just only had one heart instead of two, which was better cause they could grow old together. At least that is what would happen if John returned home.

John ended up at the local bar. He ordered a vodka tonic and looked around the room. He wished he and Rose could just be happy. He was not sure if she felt the same way bout him as he felt for her.

_It was not fair! I am just a spin off for the real thing. I want her to feel the same way I feel for her. How do I make that happen? I want to spend my life with her._

"Another round." The bar tender asked and John nodded as he was giving another round. "Rough night?" A female voice asked and John turned rolling his brown eyes. "Look lady I don't want anything from you. I want to enjoy my drink and go home!" He snapped at her. The girl was taken back. "I just was trying to make conversation." She turned and stormed off. John smirked as he turned back to the bartender. "Thanks mate." John put some bills on the counter and stood up to leave. He whistled as he started to walk home glad the rain had stopped.

_I know what I can do. I just hope she accepts. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. _

Looking up he saw a shop which might have just what he needed and headed inside.

**When the world around you starts a moving**

**Moving**

**And you should wonder if I still love you**

**Love you**

**If you feel a darkness coming**

**Rising inside**

**I'll make a light to guide you back home**

"That is the one." John told the consultant as he pointed to a heart shaped diamond ring bout, three carets. "Great choice sir." The consultant stated as he unlocked the case and held up the ring.

"Only the very best for my girl." John smiled as he handed his credit card to the cashier.

John sighed. He only had the one credit card. He carried cash most time but he more so used his credit card for HUGE purchases, like the ring. It took a little bit before it went through and John, winced. "All set Mr. Doctor." John nodded as he leaned down and signed the receipt and handed it back.

"I hope it works out for ya." The consultant said as he winked at John before turning back to help another couple that had just entered the jewelry story.

"So do I." John stated as he put his purchase in his jacket pocket and headed out into the setting sun.

"Thats him, the guy who turned me down." The women from the bar said to another figure next to her in the jetta. The figure smirked. "Come on Delilah ya know ya can't get them all." The guy said in a southern accent.

Delilah sneered. "It is not fair Jorge! I have never been turned down before." She said pouting knowing full well that if she made that cute pout of hers, Jorge would do whatever she asked of him.

"Now don't give me that pout of yours honey. He aint doing nothing wrong. " Jorge started to feel uneasy. He really did not like when she got like this. It drove him crazy; and not always in a good way. "Fine." She conceded and Jorge let out a sigh of relief. "I will make him pay eventually." She stated as they backed out of their parking spot and headed down the street.

_I was getting worried. It was getting late and John was not back yet. I hoped he was okay. _

_Closing my eyes I remembered the Doctor's goodbye to me, still fresh in my minds eye. Thinking of John running off like this, it always made me remember._

"Please Rose move on with John. He loves you. He will always love you." 

He then had taken a deep breath and finished speaking. 

"Please Rose do it for me. For what we had. You and I can never be. Goodbye."

_Tears rolled down my face as I remembered it all once again. I had to move on, it was the only way to get over the Doctor; MY Doctor. _

_No matter how hard it would be. I did love John and the Doctor. I can't have the Doctor, so John is who I must be meant to be with._

_Fate was such a freaky thing. I don't think I like it very much._

**And after all the sky has fallen down**

**And after all the waters washed away**

**My love's the only promise that remains.**

"Rose darling, I'm home. Sorry if I worried you.." _But before he could say another word, I had wrapped my arms around him and kissed him taken him totally off guard. I am very good at that it seems, especially with John._

"Now that is the welcome I love when I come home." John stated winking at Rose. Maybe, he was making the right decision bout asking her to marry him. He would do it tonight then after dinner. He felt his heart hammer in his chest, he truly did love Rose with all his heart and being.

**When your doubts have got you thinking**

**Thinking**

**That nothing's ever really sacred**

**Sacred**

**And you're afraid you might believe it**

**Believe in me**

**And I'll give you a reason**

**'Cause the world around us keeps moving**

**Moving**

**And there's no doubt that I still love you**

**Love you**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I made dinner for us later. I was not as great as mother but, I could cook a few things. _

_John surprised me by setting up the dining room table with our best dishes and candles. He also had pulled out a bottle of champagne. None of this was strange to me. He did this every once and awhile. I really should have known he had something huge planned!_

"Rose, I love you so much and dinner was fantastic." John stood a little nervous he was not even sure if was doing this right. "Rose Tyler, I..." He paused for a second and took a deep breath and tried again. "Rose Marion Tyler, I would be honored if you would accept my proposal." He took out the ring box and opened it then almost dropped it. "Will you be wife?"

_I was in shock! I had no idea what to say!_ "John I..."_ I really seriously did not know what to say! I loved him, I truly did but was I ready to marry him...? Then I remembered once again what the Doctor told me and it made me think, long and hard bout my answer._

**And after all the sky has fallen down**

**And after all the water's washed away**

**My love's the only promise that remains**

**My love's the only promise that remains.**

John was afraid she would turn him down! Maybe he had been wrong! He started to put the ring back. "John wait..." He looked at Rose ring still in hand not sure what he had done wrong this time!

_It only took a few seconds to decide, truth be told; This is what the Doctor wanted for me, this is what I wanted for me. _"Yes." _I said as he struggled to get his composure back so he could put the ring on my finger. _

He put the ring on Rose's finger and it looked beautiful and it fit his Rose perfectly. Then he pulled her in for a passionate kiss!

**And after all the sky has fallen down**

**And after all the water's washed away**

**My love's the only promise that remains**

**My love's the only promise that remains.**

End part two

Please read and leave feedback


	3. Chapter 3

Song Fan Fic – I Keep On Lovin' You Reba

For Rose and Human Doctor on their Wedding Day

**Love takes the patients of Job**

**Thats what my Mama always said**

**Faith is the belief in something more**

**then what you know**

**Thats what the Good Book says**

**You gotta play the cards you got**

**Who knows what fate is holding**

**At times you gotta go without**

**knowing where your going**

_I stared at myself in the mirror as I twirled in a circle. My wedding dress was perfect. My mum would have loved if I could use her dress but since it was back in the other world we had to buy me a new one._

'You look beautiful sweetheart.' Jackie said as she fluffed up Rose's hair just a tad. Rose smiled as she turned to face her father as he came in. 'You do look beautiful like an angel.'

_I smiled. I still could not believe that in this world my family was together and my dad could walk me down the aisle._

_When I first met the 9th Doctor I would never have thought I would ever see my dad again. For father's day he brought me back to the day dad died. I almost messed up the cosmos but the Doctor fixed it. _

_Looking back down I would not trade that day for anything or the day that I re-met my father in the alternate world. He saved me that day and as you know the know, the rest is history. He saved me and got to be married to his love again and then they had a baby my brother Trent._

**Thats why I keep on lovin' you**

**I keep on lovin' you**

**Through the baby don't leave mes**

**And never will agains **

**And I promise tos**

**I keep on lovin' you**

'Rose come back to use deary.' _I blinked as my mum spoke to me and I smiled at her. _'I can't believe this is happing.' _I said excitedly as I walked over to my father and hugged him. He smiled but I could tell he head tears in his eyes. I was his baby girl pretty much and he was bout to walk me down the aisle and hand me off to John Doctor._

There was a knock on the door and Rose turned towards it. Her heart hammering in her chest. 'Rose they are ready for us.' It was John and Rose felt herself begin to shake but, in a good way.

_It was him my Doctor. He was waiting for me. John was going to marry me today then we could start our lives together. Have babies and some normal adventures for once in my life. _'I am coming.' _I called as I heard him move away from the door. I look at my parents. 'Lets go.' I told them both of them crying happy tears. This was about to be the greatest day of my life!_

**Lord knows we've had our share of fights**

**Our sleepless nights, our ups and downstairs**

**We've had plenty and then some of baby**

**I'm gones and turnarounds**

**Sometimes I swear it might be easier**

**to throw in the towel**

**Someday we're gonna look back**

**Say look at us now**

_My father took my hand and led me out of the room. My mum was crying her eyes out as we headed towards the entrance of the fellowship hall where John and I would say our vows._ 'Rose this is the happiest day of my life well, almost as happy as when I married your father again and had Trent.' _I smirked as we waited at the door for the music to start. _

_It was a small wedding. John and I had not wanted to spend a lot of money. Partly cause we did not want mum and dad to pay for it. They had tried. More so insisted but John and I won that battle. Now here we are bout to get married and no one was going to change that not if my dad and mum had anything to say about it._

**Thats why I keep on lovin' you**

**I keep on lovin' you**

**Through the baby don't leave mes**

**And never will agains **

**And I promise tos**

**I keep on lovin' you**

_I watched as the door opened and there stood my Rose. She was beautiful almost glowing. I smiled I still could not believe that such a short time ago I was not even sure if she loved me. Now I knew she did and she and I were going to be happy together forever. I felt my heart pick up the pace as the wedding march started and my Rose came down the aisle her father on her arm. The pastor smiled as Rose and her father reached us. '_Who gives this women to this man?' _The pastor asked and I saw her father tremble slightly. _'Her mother and I do.' _Then she was handed off to me and Rose kissed her father's cheek as he turned to sit back down with Jackie. _

_The rest of the service is a blur. I remember the vows, Rose and I wrote them ourselves. The reception was another story. Rose and I did not have that many people there. Rose did not really have any single girlfriends to catch the bouquet and I had barely made any friends here as of yet. So we chose not to do the bouquet thing or the garter thing. Dinner and dancing that is what he decided to do. _

_I watched as she danced with her father. To think just a short time ago she had no idea that her father was still alive though he was not her biological father so to speak he is still her father. The music ended and he handed her off to me and we started our own dance as husband and wife._

**Keep on lovin' you**

**Through the I take it backs...I didn't mean it like thats**

**I'd never hurt yous...Oh, I keep on lovin' you**

**That's why I keep on lovin' you**

**I keep on lovin' you**

**Through the baby don't leave mes**

**And never will agains**

**And I promise tos**

**I keep on lovin' you**

_He danced me across the floor and I felt like we were flying! I never knew how good of a dancer John was. My mum and dad joined us on the dance floor soon enough and we dance and celebrated till dawn. I could not wait to get John home. _

_We got home late but that was not going to stop me from fully enjoying my first night as a married women and do everything a married couple did. _

_We lit candles all around our flat. Well, almost all around we did not plan on burning the place down on our first official night of being married. _

_We got into the room but barely as we could not keep our hands off of each other as our clothes hit the floor as we moved towards the bedroom opening the door and managing to at least make it to our bed._

'You ready?' _He asked me and I smiled as I blew out the candle leaving us in darkness._

**I keep on lovin' you...I keep on lovin' you**

**Through the I take it backs...I didn't mean it like that**

**I'd never hurts yous...Oh, I keep on lovin' you**

**I keep on lovin' you...I keep on lovin' you**

End part two

Please read and leave feedback


End file.
